The invention relates to a motor vehicle interior trim part for a motor vehicle interior, comprising at least one integrated organic light-emitting diode (OLED), and also to a method for producing a motor vehicle interior trim part.
Motor vehicle interior trim parts, such as instrument panels, armrests, door trims and rear window shelves, are known from the prior art. These usually have a decorative layer with a decorative material, whereby the motor vehicle interior trim part is provided with a certain visual and haptic impression.
By way of example, WO 2008/148199 A1 discloses a motor vehicle interior trim part comprising an integrated organic light-emitting diode (OLED).